


Seeing the Pain, Seeing the Pleasure

by actualtrashking



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Face-Sitting, G!P, Girl Penis, I am the reason we can't have nice things, I'm Going to Hell, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, seriously there is no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrashking/pseuds/actualtrashking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face-sitting and blowjobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the Pain, Seeing the Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Nicole has a dick. Why? Simply because she can. It's not discussed in the story, it's just a Known Fact. Go with it.

“You ready?” Nicole asks, rolling her eyes up at Waverly.

Waverly forgets how to speak for a few seconds, her throat dry and useless. Instead, she just nods her consent- though she is pretty sure that won't exactly fly right now.

“Words.” Nicole says as she moves up Waverly's body to straddle her hips, settling down easily.

For once in her life, words seem absolutely useless to Waverly; besides, her mouth doesn't seem to want to work in that regard. Nicole moves closer, pressing her body against Waverly as she leans down and kisses her. Waverly loves the feel of Nicole's body weight on her; there is some sort of comfort in it that Waverly can't seem to place with words, those useless things that Nicole seems so insistent on.

“Use your words, Baby.” Nicole says, her words thrumming against Waverly's lips.

Instead of speaking, Waverly connects their mouths again in a kiss that has more force. Fuck words. Fuck the notion that she needs them. There has to be more to this than _saying_ things. In fact, Waverly has a few years experience that back that exact theory up. Waverly lets her hands wander and she's gripping at Nicole's clothes, thankful that this time there aren't so many layers separating them like there usually are when they sneak off to fuck in Nedley's office. Nicole has joked a few times about fucking in Nedley's chair, and Waverly's not too sure anymore that it's actually a joke.

Waverly Earp knows three things to be true in this very moment.

  1. Nicole Haught has a top-shelf ass that does not quit.
  2. Words are stupid, and she has decided to not use them ever again in favor of _action._
  3. Fucking in Nicole's bed is far better than Nedley's office, even if it doesn't come with that rush of possibly getting caught.



Nicole's pulling back and speaking again and while Waverly understands the importance of said words, she really just wants them to stop unless Nicole is screaming out an orgasm- which is in no way going to happen anytime soon.

“You don't have to do anything you don't want to, you know.” Nicole says, and it's a statement; no room for argument or doubt.

“I know, but I really,” Waverly interrupts herself by kissing Nicole again, sucking on Nicole's bottom lip and effectively trapping her there, halting these dumb words for just a few seconds longer until finally she gives in and releases her. “ _Really_ , want to do this,” Waverly then takes the opportunity to pull Nicole closer, ass first.

“See, was that so hard?” Nicole asks, smug.

“Maybe...but one thing I know for sure is that you're not nearly hard enough for what I want to do to you, Officer Haught.”

Nicole kisses her before she replies, “Oh yeah, and what exactly do you have in mind?”

“Riding you at a gallop until your legs buckle and your eyes roll up.” Waverly answers easily enough.

She's surprising herself with how bold her words are getting, but practice has been making perfect and they have been practicing _a lot._ They have had sex on every conceivable surface in Nicole's house and Waverly's surprised they're actually still in bed- but then again, she's pretty sure they won't be staying here for much longer- not if she has any say in the matter, and Nicole does seem very adamant that Waverly get a _say_.

Nicole doesn't reply verbally. Instead, they're kissing and hands are everywhere, fumbling and frantic to just get the few clothes they have on, off. Only when Nicole sits up on her knees, hands at the button of her jeans does Waverly stop her.

“Let me,” Waverly says, her hands on Nicole's, stilling them.

Nicole nods and lets her hands fall limply at her side. It takes a bit of maneuvering, and Nicole ends up moving back to give Waverly some space to change their position, but Nicole is still on her knees on the bed and Waverly is sitting on her legs, leaning forward as she unbuttons and unzips Nicole's pants. She tugs her jeans down and finds Nicole half-hard erection already straining against the thin lace of her panties.

Waverly wastes no time. Her mouth is on Nicole immediately, not even caring to remove her panties- not yet. She loves the way Nicole feels straining against the fabric, she likes feeling Nicole's reaction to her actions in such an overt manner.

She places her mouth over Nicole, licking a line up from her balls and over her shaft that is tucked to the side. Small noises escape Nicole's mouth, and Waverly can't help but be proud of herself. Things with them aren't exactly new, but the reassurance that she is doing this right (even if Nicole insists there _is_ no right way) is still affirming all-around.

Waverly hasn't even peeled Nicole's panties down, yet and already she knows what she's doing is working. Nicole's hands go from her side to slide through Waverly's hair and tug at the roots hard enough to hurt in the best ways, and that only urges Waverly forward.

Waverly is so glad that they do actually talk- when she hasn't sworn off words completely. Waverly is finally getting her needs met with Nicole in ways she didn't even think were possible. She never would have allowed anyone she had been with before to hurt her, never would have trusted them that much.

But Nicole is differently in so many ways- in so many _good_ ways. She checks in, treads that fine line and does it with such skill that Waverly is sure she might get lost in the heady rush of it all.

Waverly finally gives Nicole some mercy and pulls her panties down, releasing Nicole's erection as she does so. Waverly dips down and licks a line up from Nicole's balls to the base of her shaft before she moves down again and sucks Nicole's balls into her mouth, her tongue working them over as she continues sucking before she licks back up and moves her way up the length of Nicole's shaft.

Nicole's hands had been tangled in Waverly's hair, but that action was quickly abandoned as Waverly moved lower. But now that she has surfaced enough, her tongue running a line up Nicole's shaft, Nicole's hands can resume their former placement and they do just that, pulling hard and trying to get Waverly closer, get her body more attention from Waverly's mouth.

Waverly obliges, sinking her mouth down on Nicole, taking her in all the way to the base. In all honestly, Nicole is actually larger than what Waverly has been used to, but practice _does_ in fact make perfect- that and patience. In fact, it was entirely refreshing to know that this wasn't just a given. Nicole never just expected to get something without giving in return, and that was just so _new_ to Waverly. Most of the guys she knew in high school just assumed they would get blowjobs and never once considered her pleasure.

The one good thing Waverly could say for Champ was that he was easily molded. She could play him like a fiddle and he never once fought back against it- in fact, he seemed to enjoy when she took control. And as much as Waverly did enjoy the control, there was never any give back. There wasn't a time Champ took any sort of responsibility or control in their relationship and it left Waverly aching in more ways than one.

But with Nicole, everything is so different, so good.

Waverly moves back up, swirling her tongue over the head of Nicole's cock, hitting just the right places in the process and Nicole's grip on Waverly's hair tightens and Waverly pushes into it, pulling back so her mouth releases Nicole's cock with a small pop.

Waverly looks up at Nicole and can't help but grin.

“You look so good like that.” Nicole says, her voice lower with arousal.

“Oh yeah?” Waverly says, feeling exposed in more ways than her lack of clothing.

“Yeah.” Nicole says as she pulls Waverly up and kisses her hard on the lips.

Waverly can't help but break the kiss and yelp as she is pushed backwards onto the bed, Nicole now on top of her.

“You play dirty” Waverly says, attempting to glare at Nicole but not even managing to hold it for more than a few seconds.

She moves to help position herself better between Nicole's legs. She can feel Nicole's erection pressed against her and that only makes Waverly curse the fact that she still has panties on, even if that is the only amount of clothing left to her body.

“You have no idea.” Nicole says with a grin that shows her dimples before she kisses Waverly again.

Sometimes the way Nicole kisses her makes Waverly never want to stop kissing. There are times that even the most playful of kisses, like the one she was just given, speak volumes more than any words Waverly could string together, no matter the language.

“I’m pretty sure I have some idea.” Waverly counters.

Nicole doesn't bother responding and instead kisses Waverly again as she attempts to pull Waverly's panties down. The position isn't actually going to work without Waverly shimmying up the bed or Nicole moving down, and Waverly doesn't exactly want to move, but sometimes these things can't be helped.

Nicole seems to know something has to give and moves down so that she can pull Waverly's panties off, and sits back on her legs. She looks at Waverly from her seat higher up on the bed against the headboard.

Waverly can't help but squirm under the scrutiny.

“What?” Waverly asks, trying to shift as if that will somehow get Nicole's eyes off of her.

“I just like looking at you.” Nicole says, staying where she is.

Waverly knows she's blushing, she can feel it, but she couldn't stop even if she tried. Nicole looks at her sometimes as if she is the most amazing thing to ever cross her path, and Waverly always has this worry in the back of her mind that she'll end up disappointing Nicole somehow, even if Nicole seems to think that impossible.

Nicole lightly smacks the side of Waverly's thigh and then speaks, breaking whatever moment was between them, which is fine for Waverly, seeing as she was in danger of falling into her mind and not coming back out for far too long.

“I seem to remember you saying something about riding me? Can't exactly do that all the way over there.” Nicole teases.

Waverly has never been one to back down from a challenge and this surely is one. She sits up and then moves in front of Nicole.

“You're going to have to change positions or it'll be murder on your legs.” Waverly says, and then scoots back to give Nicole some more room.

“I think I can manage that,” Nicole says before she lies down on her back. “Come on, Earp; make good on your word.”

“I don't know if you deserve it.” Waverly says with a flutter of her fingers in Nicole's direction. “Might be more fun to make you wait.”

“Well what are you going to--” Nicole is cut off mid sentence as Waverly sinks her mouth down on her cock.

If Nicole had been paying better attention she would have noticed Waverly moving to settle between her legs, but Nicole was _not_ paying attention and Waverly thinks that was actually the better option. She likes taking Nicole off-guard, it worked for her before with their first time in Nedley's office and it only becomes more fun as time passes between them.

Waverly pulls back up and her hand wraps around the base of Nicole's cock as she swirls her tongue around the head, making sure to hit the sensitive spot just underneath. That earns her a small jerk of Nicole's hips and she moves back down, her hand working over Nicole as she pulls her mouth back up, only to go down again, her hand following suit. She keeps this up for a few minutes before she pulls her mouth off of Nicole entirely and just pumps Nicole's cock with her hand, using her saliva as lube as she moves down and begins licking and sucking at Nicole's balls.

“Fuck, keep doing that, please.” Nicole says, a line of desperation blooming in her voice.

Waverly hadn't planned on stopping any time soon and the encouragement from Nicole only keeps her at it for a while longer until Nicole's hands are in her hair again, tugging her up. Waverly follows Nicole's lead and moves up Nicole's body, her pelvis pressed against Nicole's erection. Waverly shifts so that she's straddling Nicole and grinds her hips up, sliding her body up Nicole's shaft. Nicole moans into Waverly's mouth right before they kiss and Nicole starts grinding into Waverly as well, trying to find the right rhythm.

“Ride my face.” Nicole breathes into Waverly's mouth.

Waverly hadn't been expecting that. In all honesty, she was sure Nicole was going to beg for Waverly to ride her cock and yet here they are, and Waverly certainly isn't going to deny herself such an earthly pleasure as riding Nicole Haught's face.

“If you keep that up, we won't even get to the fun part. So come on, Baby, I wanna make you scream.” Nicole says as her hands go to Waverly's hips, trying to pull her higher up her body, though they both know the action is futile until Waverly actually decides to move.

It's not like Waverly was going to be debating the merits of doing as Nicole asked, but it takes a few seconds for the request to sink in before she’s positioning herself above Nicole, straddling her face, now.

Waverly starts in with a slow roll of her hips, hands on the headboard keeping her up just enough to make sure Nicole is actually somewhat comfortable. Nicole's hands are on Waverly's thighs, wrapped around to help her in her endeavor. Waverly moans as soon as Nicole's tongue makes contact with her clit, working fast circles before moving with Waverly's actions, licking farther down but returning to Waverly's clit when Waverly's actions give her access.

Waverly loves this position, if she's honest; she loves the power it seems to give her. She's controlling the pleasure she's getting, and Nicole is just along for the ride. Besides, Nicole always goes at it as if she will never get to touch Waverly like this again in her life, and that sort of enthusiasm can go to a girl's head.

Waverly can feel her orgasm building as she rocks her hips into Nicole's mouth harder, and Nicole has to know she's close because she's become more frantic but thankfully hasn't let up, her tongue working over Waverly's clit. Waverly's at the edge and Nicole pushes her over it as she sucks hard on Waverly's clit, and then Waverly's screaming Nicole's name as she grips the headboard tighter.

Distantly, Waverly can feel Nicole's nails digging into her thighs and dragging down as she falls back, making sure she ends up sitting back against Nicole's hips. Nicole's erection is against Waverly's ass, and Waverly wants to move back against it to give Nicole some friction to work with, but her legs haven't stopped shaking yet.

“Come here.” Nicole says as she pulls Waverly up and into a deep kiss.

Waverly can taste herself on Nicole's lips and tongue, but it's never bothered her and it's definitely not going to start now. In fact, Waverly just lets herself melt into Nicole and come down enough from her orgasm to at least function some, her body pressed against Nicole's as much as she can feasibly manage.

Finally, Waverly can function again and she moves back down a bit so that Nicole's erection is pressed against her ass. She lifts her hips enough to break contact only to bring herself down again, brushing against Nicole in what she knows has to be torture.

“Fuck, that feels so good.” Nicole breathes out

“Just wait, Baby; it'll feel so much better in just a second.” Waverly says as she lifts her hips up enough, grabs Nicole's cock, and positions them both properly before she is sinking down on Nicole's shaft and her body is giving off little aftershocks at the action.

Waverly moves her hips forward and drops back down, letting her body acclimate to Nicole's cock a second before she's moving again, picking up the pace. Nicole's hand moves to Waverly's clit and she begins working light circles over it with her thumb as Waverly tries to keep the pace she has started. The paces falters a bit as sensation overwhelms her a bit, but that doesn't deter her in the least.

Nicole moves their position in the middle of things when Waverly moves all the way up and off of Nicole's cock. They're both sitting up, now with Nicole's chest pressed to as much of Waverly as she can get, their mouths meeting and falling back from messy kisses. Waverly loves that sort of contact during sex, though- it grounds her in the moment better. Nicole keeps running her nails over Waverly’s back and a small part of her hopes it could be deep enough to scar.

Their mouths bump together as Waverly continues to ride Nicole, her body moving up and down. Nicole’s nails rake down Waverly’s back again, harder this time.

Waverly’s not exactly expecting it when Nicole’s hands go to her hips and steady her, taking back control, and yet she feels she should have seen this coming. Nicole changes the pace, moving her hips fast and hard and the only thing Waverly can think to do is give in and move one of her hands to her clit. Nicole falls back against the bed again, and Waverly doesn’t even realize her body is following suit until her free hand is on the bed next to Nicole, holding herself up a bit as Nicole keeps up her pace, pounding into her.

Waverly yelps as Nicole sits back up, her arm going around Waverly’s lower back as she flips their position. Waverly’s back hits the bed and Nicole slides her arm out from under her as she uses it to hold herself up. Waverly shifts to give Nicole better access between her legs and pulls Nicole down for a kiss, managing to make her mark by some miracle before Nicole moves back. Waverly grabs for Nicole again, mourning the loss of contact and kisses just next to her mouth and tries to moves down in a steady pattern, but can’t seem to make it there. But she’s at Nicole's neck, and that’s a good a place as any as she kisses her pulse point before she gets the bright idea to suck on Nicole’s neck.

It takes a few seconds before Nicole pulls away, and Waverly doesn’t understand why at first until Nicole reminds her.

“You know I can’t have hickeys anywhere anyone can see.”

Waverly can’t help but pout. She knows Nicole’s right, but that doesn’t mean she has to enjoy that reminder.

“No fun.” Waverly says, but only gets that far because Nicole cuts out any possibility for more words with a hard thrust into her.

Nicole keeps thrusting hard into Waverly, and Waverly can't do much else but grab for whatever parts of Nicole she can reach and unfortunately, the first place is her arms. Before Waverly can stop herself, she’s raking her nails down Nicole’s arms as Nicole fucks her into the mattress. Thankfully, Waverly has enough sense to move her hands from Nicole’s arms to grab at the sheets. She can feel herself getting closer and Nicole picks up her pace, losing her pattern as her movements become more frantic.

Waverly’s moaning her orgasm into Nicole’s mouth as her back arches and she is thankful she grabbed for the sheets because she knows that if she were holding on to Nicole, there would be marks, and it’s one thing for there to be scratch marks, but it's an entirely different beast to have little half moon scratches on her arms that perfectly fit Waverly’s nails.

With one final hard thrust into her, Nicole comes, her body going stiff above Waverly. They stay like that for a few seconds, not moving beyond heavy breathing. Then they’re kissing and falling onto their sides on the bed a tangle of limbs and the kissing thankfully hasn’t stopped, but has become interrupted by laughter. Waverly can’t help herself, she’s just so damn happy and that feeling has bubbled up in her chest. She ends up laughing into Nicole’s mouth and she hopes that she can kiss every good sentiment she’s thinking into her mouth so it can settle in Nicole’s very being and she can take all of this good with her when they inevitably have to get up out of this bed.

Though Waverly knows that she’s not going anywhere anytime soon- her thighs are still shaking, and she is pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to move even if she wanted to. That will become a problem here in a few minutes when her bladder starts screaming at her for action, but until then, Waverly is going to enjoy this small moment of perfect with Nicole at her side.

Even when things are falling apart and their lives are constantly in danger, Waverly still manages to steal these types of moments with Nicole, and it’s honestly more than she could ever ask for. It’s more than just sex, it’s feeling alive. Something she really hadn’t let herself experience for most of her life.

“Hey, I love you.” Waverly says, aware that this is her first time saying the phrase, but knowing she means it with everything in her.

“I love you, too.” Nicole’s face completely lights up when she returns the sentiment.

There might be demons running around this world, but the look of pure happiness on Nicole’s face makes Waverly believe in angels, too.


End file.
